


Perfectly Normal

by Miss_Bell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Little Whinging is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bell/pseuds/Miss_Bell
Summary: Little Whinging is a perfectly normal place.Well, kind of normal.





	Perfectly Normal

Little Whinging was a perfectly normal place. Each house was normal, each yard was normal, each person was normal. Yes, everything was normal. Everyone there said so, and they ought to know. In fact, it was so mind-numbingly normal that any outsider who spent any time talking to the people who lived there would soon find themselves leaving in search of something more interesting to do, such as watching paint dry.

This was intentional, of course. Everyone who lived in Little Whinging for any length of time wanted to be as normal as normal could be, and went to great lengths to maintain their normality. And if they were normal, so was Little Whinging.

Because of this, the Little Whinging Code of Gossip was stronger then the Statue of Secrecy and not even Mrs. Dursley would dare break it. To illustrate the CoG in action, let us observe a lady's social in progress. Three women are present, all eager to chat about what their neighbours have been up to.

***

“...And of course it hurt the poor boy _dreadfully_ ,” announced Mrs. Proust with morbid glee.

Mrs. Sanders gasped in horror. “Oh, that's _awful_. Wasn't the teacher _warned_ about that?”

“Well, _I_ hope she's _fired_ ,” said Mrs. Lewis. “Alvin has a note from the specialist about his iron allergy. There is no reason to make him touch iron, even _if_ she thought he was exaggerating.”

Mrs. Proust nodded. “The Gardeners were very upset. They had to take him to his specialist and change their plans for the whole _week_.”

“ _I_ heard from Mrs. Dursley that they were going to withdraw him from the class,” said Mrs. Lewis.

“What else did she say?” asked Mrs. Sanders. Mrs. Dursley always had good gossip, even secondhand.

“Oh! She said that the Von Brandts had found a good night school for their sons,” said Mrs. Lewis proudly.

“Well that's good news,” said Mrs. Sanders. “I know they were worried about completing their children's education.”

“Enough about that, what does she think about Peggy Bone's garden?” exclaimed Mrs. Proust.

“Oh, she thinks it's dreadful!” Mrs. Lewis stated gleefully. “It's so overgrown and tangled, we're both surprised she can leave the house!”

Mrs. Sanders nodded. “Why, just the other day I was talking with Mrs. Davis -”

“You spoke to Mrs. _Davis_?” interrupted Mrs. Proust. “Doesn't she think the Potter boy _flew_ onto that building?”

“Oh, I didn't know that!” said Mrs. Sanders. “Anyhow, we were talking and she said...”

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why Harry never noticed how strange his life was until Hagrid pointed it out, and this was the first answer I came up with.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
